


Driving You Wild, Ready Set GO ! part 1

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Crazy, F/F, Hot, Humor, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex, Speeding, WTF, tuned cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: An illegal street racing competition between Majijo Generations is organized, with some of the main girls making trouble in the streets, wanting to win by any means ! A race that could also be fatal as some outsiders decide  to challenge the girls. An explosive cocktail with its load of emotions, craziness, feelings... but who will be the fastest and from which Gen ? Get ready to drift !!





	Driving You Wild, Ready Set GO ! part 1

In the streets at night………

Shaku : (talking in a mic, excited) Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the 14th Street Racing Competition between Majijo’s Generations !!!!!!!!!!

All the Majijo yankiis were clapping, whistling, impatient. A lot of tuned cars were parked, separated in 2 sides. Speakers, big screen with a small commentator’s area, were set. A show-like. Some people were sitting on the ground, grilling some food, doing drugs, drinking, dancing (rap, hip hop, dance club, trap music played loud through the night). Hard !

Kokabuki : We know that you’re all excited because this is the main year event, our favorite activity !!!! They’re all ready to hit the streets and freak you out once again !!!

Shaku : So, let me remember you the rules… they don’t exist, I’m kiddin hahahaa !!!! Ok ok, we’re not gonna make you wait any longer now…

Ookabuki : (teasing) And after you’ll see us doing it too, Shaku is unbeatable, 10 times winner guys !!

Shaku : (laughing) Hahaha !!! (smiling) If you care about your lives I’d avise you not to stay around !

Kokabuki : Hahahahaha !!!!!

Shaku : All right !! Now everybody, time to announce the racers that you all know very well, they’re ready to do better than last year again, so please welcome… MAKE A FUCKIN BIG NOISE FOR THE RAPPAPPAAAAAAAAAS OLD GENERATIOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* Fire show entrance *

Sado, Torigoya, Gekikara, Black and Shibuya showed themselves, walking together in sync to their cars, serious, stopping right at 10 meters, smirking. There were some yankiis who cheered them while others were booing.

Shaku : SADO, SHIBUYA, BLACK, GEKIKARA AND TORIGOYA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THEM, COME ON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody now clapping. 

Shaku : That’s what we wanna hear !! Okay, now please guys, here are the concurrents, it’s not a surprise… ready to destroy them…… SO MAKE SOME FUCKIN NOISE FOR THE RAPPAPPAAAAAAAAAS NEW GENERATIOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* Fire show entrance *

Same thing here, yankiis cheering and booing, with more boos than the previous gen, turning immediately into anger.

Shaku : OTABE, YOGA, BAKAMONO AND MAGIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE THEM A CLAP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Some yankiis : YOU CUNTS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Others : FUCK OFF SLUTS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Four Heavenly Queens were a bit surprised and just sighed or shook their head like Yoga and Bakamono. Magic took advantage of all that hate and quickly threw her magic card at the audience, blowing it in people’s faces, scaring them. Visibly, the New Gen was hated, not knowing really why. Not that the 2 gens were hating each other, actually it was more the reverse, but when it came to competition, everything turned into a fight and high competitiveness between them, merciless… provocation, just like this scene that was making Gakuran smirk, shaking her head.

Gakuran : This New Gen has definitely nothing to them !

Yoga didn’t appreciate and firmly put her in her place with her cold stare. 

Yoga : We are not here to be loved, we are here to be respected !! 

Shaku : (like the Kabuki Sisters was surprised by the continuous boos and anger) HEY PEOPLE WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU ????!!!! CALM DOWN !!!!! (continuous boos) CALM THE FUCK DOWN PLEASE, COME ON !!!!!! YOU GUYS HAVE NO RESPECT OR WHAT ????!!!! (some yankiis throwing cans at her, degenerating atmosphere) WHAT TH..?????!!!!!

Ookabuki : HO, HEY !!!!!!!

Kokabuki : STOP !!!!!!!! THAT’S ENOUGH NOW !!!!!!!!!!

Ookabuki : YOU’VE ALL LOST YOUR MINDS ??????!!!!!! WE STOP THE EVENT, WE DIDN’T COME HERE TO GET MUGGED !!!!!!!!! (Slamming her headset mic on the table, furious)

Kokabuki : SO EITHER YOU ALL STAY CALM OR YOU’LL GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE !!!!!!!!

Shaku : (massaging her cheek) I SHOULD FILE ASSAULT CHARGES AND TAKE A LAWYER YOU KNOW YOU BUNCH OF BASTARDS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Kabuki Sisters were a bit surprised by her words just like everyone who suddenly stopped talking, with both a weird and dumb expression on their faces while looking at her.

Shibuya : Girl we are yankiis here ya know !! Cut the fuckin bullshit !!!!

Shaku : (conscious that she made herself look a fool before everybody with her weird phrase) Hem… I mean… i-it’s not like if I was serious..!!

Katsuzetsu : Tss ! Too coward to assume…

Gakuran : Learn to drive without making accidents first and after you’ll open your fuckin mouth, asshole !!

Katsuzetsu frowned, dried all up. She was a very bad driver, always crashing her car into something or someone.

Everyone was now booing again, hitting the ground with their baseball bats.

Ookabuki : HEY, WHAT DID WE SAY BEFORE YOU IDIOTS ???????!!!!!!! SHUT UP OR WE STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kokabuki : YOU WANT US TO RIP YOUR FACES OFF ???????!!!!!!!

Not a sound was heard and the Kabuki Sisters, like Shaku were relieved.

Ookabuki : (taking back her headset mic) Ok, let’s continue now…

Kokabuki : We can understand that you’re all worked up a little…

Shaku : (sitting back in her seat with the Kabuki Sisters) Yes… let’s continue with the people who will compete in their backs… we’ll have GAKURAN AND MAEDA, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the yankiis were cheering for the 2 girls, especially Gakuran who could count on all the girls’s support !

Girls : GAKURAN !!!!!!!!!!!! GAKURAN, GAKURAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE LOVE YOU !!!!!!!!!!! FUCK US, PLEASEEE !!!!!!!!!! GAKURAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : (waving at them, sending a kiss) Thank you thank you my ladies, wow !! (Sexy smile, all the girls getting hysterical) Not all at once..!!! (signing autographs) You’ll all sleep with me tonight, don’t worry !! (feeling Maeda’s stare next to her) I-I mean… we’ll negociate hahaha..!!

Shaku : DARUMAAAA IS IN THE HOUSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daruma : HAHAHAAAA !!!! HI GUYS !!!!! HOW ARE YOU FEELING TONIGHT ????

Yankiis : DARUMAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : TEAAAAM HORMOOOONE ARE HERE TOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hormone making a stylish entrance, putting on a show with improvised small dance moves.

Scandal : (talking to her members) For Team Hormone…. OOOOOOOOO……..

Team Hormone : ..WOOOOOOOOOOOH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bungee : (turning to the audience) GUYS WHO ARE WE ??????? WHO ARE WEEEE ????????

Yankiis : TEAM HORMONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hormone : (jumping, communing with them) TEAM HORMONE HEY YO, YO, YO, YO !!!!!!!! PUT YOUR HANDS UP, PUT YOUR HANDS UP YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH !!!!!!!

Yankiis singing and jumping along with them, Gakuran whistling waving her hands to incite people singing louder. Everybody was warmed up ! The night was starting to be high, promising an amazing show.

Shaku : (shaking her head, smiling) This is getting more lively now, that’s great !! Ok ok so… we continue with the ones who provide you good shit everyday, otherwise Majijo’s reputation would be dead since ages, just like their sisters TEAM HINABE IS HERE, GUYS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Team Hinabe greeting, teasing each other) The dangerous if not, inseparable pair… CENTER AND NEZUMI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center and Nezumi greeting. Center high fived people, all smile, while Nezumi was throwing some cash at them, (gold bank notes) creating a mass hysteria when she also hosed them with a spray gun, getting all the bank notes wet, having no value anymore. As everyone was furious, Nezumi and Center were shouting “fuck you all” before throwing new bank notes, making everybody happy.

Shaku : As you can see, Majijo is on fire tonight !!!! (Smiling just like the Kabuki Sisters about all of the main girls’s show) And we haaave….. CHOUKOKUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku showed herself, serious, one hand in the pocket, quickly joining Gakuran and the others, breaking the mood a little. She didn’t really like all that artifice, wanting to go straight to the point, preferring to let others doing the show instead. Yankiis just clapped politely and whistled, smiling a bit.

Gakuran : (teasing) Hey Choukoku !! You can smile you know ! (Choukoku giving a cold gaze) Well…

Choukoku : (smiling) Scared ?

Gakuran : (smiled before high fiving and hugging her) Welcome back girl…

All the Majijo girls got hysterical seeing Gakuran hugging Choukoku… They screamed, crazy, some even crying !

Yankiis : GAKURAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAKURAAAAAAAN CHOUKOKUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku looked down, a little embarrassed of getting all that attention on her, which Gakuran felt, teasing by hugging her again tightly… and suddenly kissed her, making all the girls even crazier ! Gakuran smiled, proud of showing off.

Yankiis : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : (playing, overexcited) OMG PEOPLE !!!!!!!!!! WE GOT THE SCOOP TONIGHT !!!!!!!!!!!!! GAKURAN KISSED CHOUKOKU, AWW SO CUUUTE I CAN’T BELIEVE IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ookabuki : Hahahaha !!!! And we got another one everybody, yeah !!! THEY’RE GONNA GET MARRIED !!!!!!!!!

Yankiis screaming, fainting ! Choukoku immediately showing the “no” sign, half smiling.

Kokabuki : (teasing too) IN VEGAS HAHAHA !!!!!!!!

Shaku : (playing) Oh gosh..!! Gakuran/Choukoku congrats, you sent people to the cemetary !! We’re fucked up !!! You’re okay everyone ????? Hm, looks like we got a problem, HELLOOOO ??????!!!!!!

Everybody laughing hard.

Shaku : (keeps playing) Please don’t get married all at the same time people, cause we won’t have enough guests for the weddings anymore !! I can see it’s already done for racing competitions, thank you for ruining this one, it’d be easier next year…

Everybody laughing hard again, clapping.

Gakuran : (smiling) You’re welcome !! 

Kokabuki : A weirdo racing alone with Majijo’s flag hooked on the car !

Shaku : Yeah yeah, it’s important to show solidarity with the Rappappas New Gen you know…

Everybody laughing really hard, some shocked and smiling at the same time. The New Gen laughed too.

Shaku : (talking about the New Gen Queens) See, they’re happy !!

Otabe : (smiling) Thank you Shaku, we feel less lonely !

Kokabuki : Ok let’s go back to business, I think all the racers are here… ah, we’ll excuse all the others that aren’t gonna make it, the list is long hm… we’re thinking of them, thank you.

All the yankiis clapped.

*The girls not named here are basically in the audience but not racing*

Shaku : (surprising the Kabuki Sisters by suddenly raising her voice on purpose) OK SO !!!!! (laughing) Hum !! Now guys… it’s time to introduce the ones you’re all waiting for, (standing on the table, like the Kabuki Sisters) Majijo’s strongest power… PLEASE WELCOOOOOOME……. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YUUUKOOOOOOOOO AAAAND SAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* Big fire show entrance *

Standing ovation, yankiis all going crazy as Yuko and Salt showed themselves. They did gang handshake and shook hands, people making so much noise when Yuko turned to them asking how they were feeling, smiling, that we couldn’t hear her at all. Salt just looked around her and even if the massive hysteria and screams were mostly for Yuko, she was surprised to see some craziness to herself. The two then walked together to their Rappappas, Yuko having an intense look, picture of concentration, while Salt was making her famous little smile. Everyone was starstruck when they saw the 2 girls walking before their eyes, feeling a strong aura.

Yuko kept her focused look as she did gang handshake with her Rappappas.

Sado : You’re okay ??!!

Gekikara : Yuko-san..!!

Shibuya : Stunning !

Yuko : Thanks. (looking at Sado, then looking at the others) Let’s give our best !! Come on… For Rappappa !!!!!!

ROG : (repeating too) For Rappappa !!!!!!

All : YEAH !!!!!!

*High Five*

Same for Salt, doing gang handshake with her Rappappas…

Yoga : Salt-san…

Otabe : Ready ?

Salt : Hm. (looking at the girls) Let’s do it !! Together… For Rappappa !!!!!!

Four Heavenly Queens : (repeating too) For Rappappa !!!!!!

All : YEAH !!!!!!

*High Five*

The 2 Rappappas Gens were now next to each other, serious.

Shaku : RAPPAPPAAAAAAAAAS EVERYOOOOONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the yankiis clapping.

Shaku : Okay !!! Before to start maybe a few words from the leaders ?!

Yuko : (talking in the mic) Euh… (looking at her girls at the same time) we’re really happy to be here and… thank you for all the love and support. (her Rappappas clapping, followed by everyone)

Shaku : All right… Salt ?

Salt : (talking in the mic) Same, thank you hm… and if we win…… (making an expression like she was about to say a joke, smiling) I’d like to dedicate this one to Center. (looking at Center)

Massive hysteria, whistles. Center smiling, shaking her head.

Shaku : (playing) WOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!! Center, the girl sent you an invitation !!!!!!!! Or maybe you’ve got something to tell us ??????

Ookabuki : (teasing) Please share, we wanna know !!

Kokabuki : (joking) If things keep going like that i’m not sure we’ll survive til the end of the show !

Shaku : (laughing) That’s exactly what I wanted to say, this is trouble people !! You guys have no idea in what kind of shit you put us into since we’re starting, half of the audience passed out I wonder how it’s gonna end !!! (everyone laughing) (Turning to Salt and Center) Okay so nothing to tell us ?? No ??!! Raah we’re disappointed… Anyway euh, where were wee… ah before to finally getting started, yes we know you’re all really impatient to see them dead (Kabuki Sisters laughing, just like her)… but let me remember you some important rules that you already know !!

*Boos*.

Gakuran : (smiling) You said earlier that there weren’t any !! Just be clear please !!

Torigoya : You have to get naked sweetie !!

Everyone was excited, whistling.

Shaku : Hey, hey !!! (smiling) Torigoya, please don’t start !!

Black : Too late, you’re fucked up Shaku ! (smiling)

Shaku : (smiling) I’m not the attr..

Yuko : (coming to the public) EVERYBODY !!!!!!! DO YOU WANNA SEE SHAKU STRIP ???????!!!!!!! (handing her mic to the audience)

The 2 Majijo Gens clapped, surprised, laughing. All the yankiis were getting crazy, screaming Shaku’s name !

Shaku : (embarrassed, smiling) Ooh nooo come on..!!! Stop !!!!

Yuko : (still putting on a show) GUYS, DO YOU WANNA SEE ME STRIP WITH HER ????????!!!!!!!!

All the yankiis were now jumping, overexcited as the screams were more intense, mixed with Yuko’s name.

Shaku : (more embarrassed) Yuko shut up, hey !!!!!

Magic : (joining) WE CAN’T HEAR ANYTHING !!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : MAGIC !!!!!!! 

Yankiis : SHAKU, SHAKU, SHAKU, SHAKU, SHAKU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : (laughing as seeing everyone getting crazier) SHAKU, LOOKS LIKE THEY ALL WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED HAHAHA !!!!!

Shaku : Seriously, I’m ashamed..!! (smiling)

Yankiis kept screaming.

Yuko : Okay people, we’ll see what we could do about that !!

Shaku : (laughing) You’re so fuckin crazy, really !! All right. Now it’d be nice to go back to the real stuff…

Gakuran : (smiling) Yeah, cause it’s been 1 hour you’re saying this actually and we’re still here !! People died like that you know !

Everyone laughing. 

Shaku : This is all your fault !! So yeah, the quick rules… NO weapons, we don’t want you to kill each other now, please wait at the end (laughs). NO automatic driving (looking at Center who didn’t understand why Shaku looked at her)… aand…… if you see cops, just shake them off !! Ah, ah, last thing !!! If you wanna collapse, please wait to do it at the hospital okay ???!!! (looking at Yuko, this one laughing just like everyone, shaking her head) (playing) I thought seriously ill people couldn’t compete, girl what the fuck are you doing here ??!! (people laughing) You sure you’re in the right place ???!!! The Transport Stretcher Race it’s this way…

Everyone laughing hard.

Shaku : We don’t have one to give you actually, we’re really sorry Yuko ! Come back next year !! No, seriously we’re worried about your condition, I hope if you collapse Sado can do something for you otherwise we’re fucked !

Ookabuki : Hahahahaha !!!!

Yuko : I’m perfectly fine since ages, and if something happens I know I can trust her anyway…

Sado : I’ll bring her in my stretcher….

*Whistles*.

Shaku : We have no doubt about it !! Now we know why you both spent most of your time between Majijo and the hospital before !!! 

Sado : Why killing patients with the wrong meds when I can do it in an alternative way…

Shaku : HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!

Sado : That’s why I’ve quit the internship there, I wanted to give them some pressure…. (famous smile)

Shaku : Anyway, we wonder how they managed to keep you one week… You should have worked with Black at the supermarket, it’d have been better !!

Black : Yeah, how to be a professional shop stealer at the cash register in only a few secs. Watch me. 

Everyone laughing.

Kokabuki : Hahahahahaha !!!!!! 

Black : With food for free, only advantages.

Daruma : You stole the whole shop when you were there ????

Black : Of course, they went out of business 3 days after.

Magic : To distract customers she called me, with some magic people are buying into it you know…

Everyone laughing.

Unagi : The perfect team haha !!

Shaku : Finally the best was to work with Torigoya, you’d have showed your skills to her clients !!

Torigoya : Since I ruined them all I don’t know if they would’ve had anything left ! I had too much success that I had to buy a new bed everyday !! It costs a lot !!

Everyone laughing.

Katsuzetsu : Even at Aquarium you were overworked !!

Shaku : Oh yeah, that’s true we have all the prostitutes here !!!! (looking at the New Gen)

Everyone was laughing really hard.

Shaku : How were things going there ??!! Sakura, you were the last one inside right ?!

Sakura : Yeah I’ve just quit, I had enough ! I don’t know what I’m looking for now…

Gekikara : We’re gonna scare people in amusement parks with Black for Halloween, wanna join ???

Kokabuki : (laughing) What the hell is she talking about ??!!

Sakura : No thanks !!!!!

Gekikara : Black and me have been recruited by a company to scare people in amusement parks for 2 nights !! We’ll kill as many as possible so they could call us again next year…

Everyone was surprised, wondering if she was joking… but you know that when Gekirara is around, with or without Black, usually it’s not to do innocent things !

Shaku : Okay…… it means that you don’t have a proper job either actually, right ?! So we’re all unemployed finally !!

Gakuran : (laughing) That’s right !! 

Shaku : Hm, it’s better to stay as we are, live fast, be wild, free and die young. Follow the example people be like Maeda, a nun !!! (laughs) Maeda, I’m kiddin don’t take it wrong !! Are you still going to church anyway ??!!

Maeda : (smiling) Twice a week. And Gakuran accompanies me ! 

Gakuran : Wherever my love goes, I’m going with her…. (hugging Maeda from behind, kissing her)

*Screams and whistles*.

Shaku : (teasing) WOW, Gakuran you’ve changed !!! You’re right Maeda, get this girl pure and ask Gods to restore her virginity…

Gakuran : (smiling) Hey !!

Everyone laughing.

Maeda : I don’t think I could help much for that hahaha !!

Shaku : But it doesn’t tell us what you two are doing in churches either, so… I have doubts now !! (everyone laughing) Gods are watching you girls ! SOO !!!! We’re late with all your rubbish guys !! People will fall asleep… Ah !!! Salt, sorry girl we don’t have a couch for you !! I hope you’re awake cause it’s not time to collapse in your car !

Everyone laughing.

Salt : (smiling) Don’t worry, I’ll be fine… (showing a pack of energy drinks) 

Shaku : (laughing) You’re all so fuckin crazy..!!! I wonder how Majijo accepted us when we entered the first time !! 

Bungee : And how we graduated ! Well, we couldn’t stay highscolers forever also, look at us now !! We all are beautiful women ! 

Katsuzetsu : Yeah, it’s been some fuckin long time that we finished school… we just meet each other in specific places near the Majijo area to create chaos. 

Yoga : We’re at the end of life… going straight in the grave !! (laughing)

Shaku : (shaking her head, smiling) Aren’t you tired of saying bullshit people ??!! Talking like old gals while we’re young and innocent !

Ookabuki : The “innocent” wasn’t necessary hahaha !!! Just young living like savages !!

Kokabuki : WE ARE savages !!!

Shaku : Okay guys stop, we’re gonna start, so if you wanna say your prayers before dying it’s now !!!

As most of the girls were racing together as pairs or more like Team Hormone and Team Hinabe, they didn’t really need to have a private moment… excepted Daruma, Choukoku, Yuko, Otabe, Shibuya, Bakamono and Salt who were racing alone. Daruma ate one of her chicken wings of victory, throwing some at the audience. Bakamono was stretching (not a bad idea, something intelligent for once !). Choukoku, true to herself, stayed in a corner, arms crossed, serious. She looked at Bakamono who was streching quite weirdly, wondering if this girl was going to break her arms or legs. As this one came to her to high five, the MMA girl looked away, keeping her serious look, a bit annoyed, which made Bakamono look like an idiot, waiting with her hand in the air. Choukoku finally stared back at her, serious (almost scaring her)… and high fived, making a smile. She then invited Bakamono to train a little with her, which was almost a show for everybody as they noticed them fighting, but it wasn’t. Choukoku was giving advices to Bakamono at the same time. She gave a momentary glance at Shibuya who was watching them while checking her makeup. This one smiled as Choukoku glanced again at her… seeing her being punched in the face by Bakamono, making everyone laugh quietly. Choukoku looked down, a bit frustrated.

Bakamono : Shibuya is so fuckin hot..!!!

Choukoku quickly grabbed her by the throat, with her most icy stare.

Bakamono : Hey hey hey, I’m kiddin I’m kiddin..!!!! Sorry..!!!!

Yuko was sitting on a barrier next to her Rappappas, looking at the sky. A photoshoot posture that made some yankiis getting excited. No matter the way she was posing, Yuko was always hot to people anyway ! Most of the main girls were taking this little time to smoke, excepted Choukoku, Otabe, Maeda and Yuko who weren’t smokers. Yuko talked to her Rappappas about the tuned cars and the latest technology she used for her vehicle. She was often racing like the others against strangers at night, earning some money, winning most of her races.

Shaku : OKAY, TIME TO GO GUYS !!!!!!!! Salt, come on !!!!

The Majijo leader was sitting on the hood of her running car, capturing Otabe’s lips, this one having her arms wrapped around the leader’s neck, while Salt had her hands inside the vice boss’s back pocket jeans, grabbing her ass. This made Otabe smile and Salt smiled too. Same here, it was a really hot (too hot) pic, everyone whistling and getting excited, but Salt didn’t seem to care at all.

Otabe : We need to bring victory…. (kissing)

Salt : (smiling) I already have one…. (kissing)

This was just enough to turn everyone crazy. Otabe blushed, looking at them.

Shaku : Salt, come on hurry up !!!! Girl we’re not gonna spend the night here !!! Otabe !!! 

The 2 girls didn’t want to leave each other, or should we say Salt didn’t want letting Otabe go, as this one tried to pull herself away from her, embarrassed.

Shaku : Salt !!!!! I know leaders have privileges but I’m in charge here, stop !!!! We’re all waiting for you now !!!!

Salt not giving a shit again, true to herself.

Otabe : Honeyy..! Come on, we got to go…

Salt : (whispering) No…. (kissing, necking her, starting to run her hand through Otabe’s shirt) I want you…. (standing up now, keeps going, starting to undo her own belt) Baby…. (kissing)

Shaku : (who was shocked and amused like everyone, seeing Salt now having one hand down Otabe’s pants) Okay, hem… (laughing) I think we got a problem here !! 

Otabe : (more and more embarrassed, heart pounding) Honey, please c..aahhh AAAAHHHHH..!!!!!!!!! (feeling Salt’s hand rubbing hard her pussy)

Everyone was whistling, clapping, excited.

Shaku : Oh gosh..!! Now we have a big making out session !!! Can someone stops this monster please ????!!!! (everyone laughing) We.. AH !!!!!!!! NO WAY !!!!!!!!!!

Salt’s pants fell off ! Everybody screamed, overexcited !

Kokabuki : (laughing) WHAT THE FUCK ???????!!!!!!!

Otabe blushed, while the girls burst into laughter, especially Daruma, Bakamono and Gekikara who couldn’t stop themselves. As all the main girls were wearing stylish fashion baggy pants (hip hop ones), some drop crotch pants… they were more or less on the same level with the sagging, some having the most common sag. The Rappappas from both gens and just like Choukoku, Team Hormone, Team Hinabe, Center, Nezumi, Daruma wore their pants in the middle of the buttocks (only Yuko and Salt wore them a bit more down than the others), and Gakuran was the only girl to wear her pants below the panties so in the extreme way, but as she had a long shirt, fans couldn’t see completely everything. 

Salt : (making a little smile, apparently not feeling ashamed or anything, just readjusting her cap) Ah. (looking normally at her panties)

Shaku : BUT GIRL..!!! (laughing) 

Otabe : (laughing) Salt..!

Salt : (smiling) You could’ve just asked you know…. (kissing)

Otabe : Hahaha !! Come on, pull them up…. (kissing)

Shaku : Honestly, I don’t know where this show is going, it’s a good start !!!

Everyone laughing.

Kokabuki : I’m wondering if finally we could start something haha !!!

Shaku : My god… (smiling) Okay stop now, get all inside your fuckin vehicles !!!

All the girls were now in their cars. Sado was with Torigoya, Gakuran with Maeda, Shibuya alone, Black with Gekikara, Yuko alone, Daruma alone, Team Hormone like Team Hinabe, alone, Choukoku alone, Center with Nezumi, Salt alone, Otabe alone, Bakamono alone and Yoga with Magic. All were now very focused, waiting to unleash their beasts.

Gekikara : Honeyy I’m so excited !!!! 

Black : (smiling) Me too… (kissing) 

Kid : Me too mommy !!!!!!!!!!

Black : WHAT THE..?????!!!!! 

Kid 2 : Me toooo !!!!!!!!!! 

The 15 kids of the two Queens showed up, one after another !

Black : (shocked) WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BROUGHT OUR KIDS ????????????!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEESS, IT’LL BE FUNNIER !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : (mad) GEKIKARA GODDAMMIT ARE YOU FUCKIN INSANE OR WHAT ??????????!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS NOT FUNNY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : I couldn’t leave them alone at home !!!!!! They must learn how life works !!!!!!

Black : BUT THEY ARE KIDS, YOU FUCKIN STUPID SICKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIDS, YOU UNDERSTAND ??????????!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS DANGEROUS, YOU WANT TO KILL THEM OR WHAT ??????????!!!!!!!!!! 

Gekikara : THEY DIDN’T SAY THAT WE WEREN’T ALLOWED TO BRING CHILDREN WITH US !!!!!!!!!

Black : OF COURSE NOT YOU DUMBASS, THAT’S UNDERSTANDABLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYONE KNOWS THAT GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : IT’S JUST FOR ONE RACE IT’LL BE FINE !!!!!!!!!!

Black : ONE RACE ONE RACE ONE RACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A RACE THAT COULD COST US A LIFE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE HOW FUCKIN IRRESPONSIBLE YOU ARE YOU NEVER THINK BEFORE ACTING, NEVER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE’RE IN BIG TROUBLE WITH YOUR STUPID THINGS NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : JESUS CHRIST..!!!!! Ok, let’s all stay calm…!! Let’s pray none of us will die !!!

Gekikara : Don’t worry, I’ll make us win !!!

Black : ABOVE ALL, KEEP US ALIVE !!!!!!!!!! AH, QUIET NOW I HEAR SHAKU TALKING !!!! 

Shaku : All right, I think we’re good guys… (talking to Kokabuki) Is the connection ok ??!! (Shaku and the Kabuki Sisters could hear and see each girl in their cars through the race) Ah, good ! Screen working… ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY, ARE YOU READY ????????!!!!!!!!

Yankiis screaming.

Shaku : AAAAAAAAAAAARE YOUUU READYYYYYYYYYY ????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yankiis screaming again, louder.

Shaku : GIRLS ARE YOU READYYYYYYYY ??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All : YEAH !!!!!!

Shaku : OKAY MINAMI, YOU’RE UP MY DEAR !!!!!!!!!

Minami showed up, dressed ultra sexy, waving Majijo’s flag, getting everyone excited.

Minami : GUYS !!!!! 3 !!!!!!!!!! 

Engines revving loud. Yuko and Salt staring each other down, revving their engines like they were both competing to see who was making most noise, which made them like the others smile a little. Gakuran stared intensively at Maeda, smiling. This one took her hand and kissed it, giving back her sexy smile. Center and Nezumi held hands, smiling at each other. Daruma was focused, eating one of her chicken wings like she was furious, giving her a funny portrait. Black crossed herself, nervous, as Gekikara was the one who was gonna drive. Shibuya smiled, waiting to start. Team Hormone was playing loud music in the car, dancing. Team Hinabe was wondering if they would be fine, comparing their car with the others. Choukoku was fixing Minami, serious. Bakamono was talking to herself, trying to find a way of being faster than the other girls. Yoga and Magic were talking, laughing, Magic making jokes. Otabe just glanced at Sado and Torigoya, who were talking about the race.

Minami : 2 !!!!!!!!!!!!

Yankiis screaming, cheering. The girls were now serious, readjusting their snapbacks or filet trucker caps. Bakamono was the only one wearing 2 snapbacks on her head.

Minami : 1 !!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko and Salt immediately hit the gas pedal, both of them off, squealing tires, doing an intense burnout. Their Rappappas quickly followed them, everyone did the same and all the yankiis were screaming, getting crazy.

Yuko : HAHAHAHAHAAA !!!!!!! WOOOHOOOOO !!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : Damn they’re gonna steal the show again !!!!! (accelerating)

Shaku : (commentating) ALL RIGHT EVERYONE HERE WE GO AND LOOKS LIKE THE MAJIJO LEADERS ARE OFF TO A GREAT START BUT THE OTHERS ARE JUST RIGHT BEHIND THEM !!!!!!!!!

Daruma : I’m gonna eat you all, yaaaah hahahahaha !!!!!!!!

Scandal : Yeah yeah in your dreams girl, go home !!!! Guys pump it uuup !!!!! (singing out loud on DMX - Party Up) WOO !!!! (bouncing car) Y’ALL GON’ MAKE ME LOSE MY MIND !!!!!!

Akicha : UP IN HERE, UP IN HERE !!!!!

Unagi : Y’ALL GON’ MAKE ME GO ALL OUT !!!!!!

Bungee : UP IN HERE, UP IN HERE !!!!!

Team Hormone : Y’ALL GON’ MAKE ME ACT A FOOL !!!!!! (dancing like crazy) UP IN HERE, UP IN HERE !!!!!!

Mukuchi : Y’ALL GON’ MAKE ME LOSE MY COOL !!!!!! UP IN HERE, UP IN HERE !!!!!

Yankiis singing too, everyone was excited.

Shaku : You can always count on Team Hormone to set the mood and that’s what we need !!!! Just don’t forget to focus on the road girls !!!

Team Hormone : YEAH !!!!! (singing again)

Jisedai : I think if we could avoid Choukoku it’d be good !!

Kenpou : Not just only her but everyone !!

Uonome : We just have to run her off the road cleverly with a big smoke or Shibuya, maybe both, like th..

Kusogaki : U-Uonome !!! Look..!!!

Uonome : AAAAH !!!!!!!!!

Choukoku was next to them on their left, fixing Uonome with her serious stare, giving a warning look that scared the whole Team Hinabe. She accelerated.

Uonome : Well… I think we’ll reconsider this option !!

Kusogaki : Fioush !!! I really thought she was going to bump us off !!!

Dodobusu : Did you see that look on her face ???!!! Maan !!!!

Jisedai : I was gonna pee myself..!!!

Kenpou : This girl is so freaking, she… OH SHIT, GUYS !!!!!!!!

Choukoku was up ahead of them, doing an intense burnout that almost made them losing control of their car.

Team Hinabe : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenpou : THE TREE, UONOME !!!!!! THE TREEEE !!!!!!!!!!

Jisedai : Damn that was close !!!!!

Shibuya : (looking in the rear view, smiling as she saw Choukoku behind who caught up with her) Thank you….

Choukoku : (next to her, smiling) You’re welcome. (she passed her)

Ookabuki : You see guys, once again, don’t mess with Choukoku !!!

Shaku : Yeah the girl is serious !!! Okay, what’s happening on the 5th… EH ????!!!! WHAT THE… WHAT’S THIS ?????!!!!! (laughing) DARUMA !!!!!

Everyone laughed as they watched the screen, seeing Daruma who was throwing some of her chicken wings on Gakuran and Maeda’s car.

Kokabuki : (laughing) And here we go !!!

Shaku : (laughing) WE SAID NO WEAPONS..!!!! HEY DARUMA !!!! GIRL WHAT THE FUCK ????!!!! WE’RE NOT IN MARIO KART HERE YOU KNOW !!!!! (laughing again)

Gakuran : (who was trying to regain control of the car that was going into a skid) WAAAAH !!!!!!!!!! DARUMA YOU IDIOT !!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN’T DO THAT, IT’S CHEATING !!!!!!!

This situation was making everyone burst into laughter.

Daruma : HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!! IT SERVES YOU RIGHT, SCREW YOU !!!!!! AND THIS IS FOOD, DUMBASS !!!!!!!! 

GAKURAN : SHAKU HO !!!!!! REFEREE, SAY SOMETHING SHE’S USING WEAPONS !!!!!!!! DAMMIT YOU GOT PAID OR WHAT ?????!!!!!

Shaku : (smiling) Technically this is food, so what do you want me to say ???!!!

Maeda : (scared) DARUMA DON’T HURT ME !!!!!

Daruma : SORRY ATSUNE I NEED TO WIN, I HAVE TO KICK YOU OFF JUST ONCE YEAAAH !!!!!!!! (throwing her chicken wings on them again) 

Gakuran : HEY STOP DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maeda : GAKURAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They skidded, stopping right in the middle of the road leaving skid marks, others passing them, narrowly avoiding the two girls !

Daruma : YEEAAAAAAH HAHAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Shaku : (overexcited) WOOOOOOOOO PEOPLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DARUMA USED HER MONSTRUOUS CHICKEN WINGS RACER TECHNIQUE AND KICKED MAEDA AND GAKURAN OUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ookabuki : WHAT A HAT TRICK OF MISERY !!!!!! IT WORKED !!!!

Kokabuki : Will they be able to get back in the game and catch up ????!!!! We’ll see about that !!!!

Gakuran : (hit the dashboard, furious) FUCK !!!!!!

Maeda : Gakuran… it’s okay, I’ll take the wheel… (touching Gakuran’s cheek, trying to comfort her with a smile)

Gakuran : Don’t worry, we’ll be fine… (smiling, putting her hand on Maeda’s thigh while quickly backing up, parking the car in a driveway)

Maeda : (suprised) EH ???? What..

Gakuran : There’s another wheel that I wanna grab right now…. (smiling, kissing, taking off her clothes) 

Maeda : Gak..hmphh..!!!

Everyone was shocked, excited, screaming at the same time as they could watch Gakuran making out in the vehicle.

Shaku : (shocked, laughing) NOO WAY..!!!!

Gakuran : Atsuko, babyy…. Mmm…. (kissing, necking her, running her hand through Maeda’s shirt) 

Maeda : Gakuran, wait..!!! No, you can’t..!! (eyes closed) Wa..aaaahhhhh AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!

Everyone was laughing just like Shaku and the Kabuki Sisters, excepted the other girls who didn’t hear them as they were focused on the race. Gakuran quickly turned the camera and the sound off, which made all the yankiis screaming more.

Katsuzetsu : (whistling) TURN HER WHEEL TO THE LEFT !!!!! CHANGE GEAR !!!!! (laughing, clapping)

Shaku : OKAYY, HEM !!! Looks like we lost the connection here… (smiling, laughing like the Kabuki Sisters)

Kokabuki : Yeah Gakuran, recharge the battery !!! (laughing)

Shaku : Soo, let’s see where the others are at ????!!!! Some Rappappas are way ahead of others it seems !!!! WHAT ARE GEKIKARA AND BLACK DOING ??????!!!!!! 

Everyone laughed, seeing Black and Gekikara’s car swerving dangerously !

Shaku : JESUS CHRIST WHO’S DRIVING ?????!!!!!

Black : GEKIKARA STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY YOU HEAR ME ????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP THAT GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kid 1 : MOMMY I’M SCAAARED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kid 2 : I WANNA THROW UUUP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kid 3 : MOMMY PLEASE STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : YOU’RE SCARING OUR KIDS, STOP THAT FOR GOD’S SAKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GEKIKARAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ookabuki : Ho ho ho, guys guys look !!!!! What the fuck is that ?????!!!!!

Shaku : (shocked) Holy shit !!!!!!! But they are Black and Gekikara’s kids !!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE ????????!!!!!!!!

Kokabuki : How is that possible ?????!!!!!

Everyone was shocked, just like all the girls who heard the 2 Queens.

Sado : What the..???!!!

Otabe : No, they didn’t..!!

Shaku : WE SAID NO CHILDREN !!!!!!!!! ARE THEY FUCKIN NUTS ??????!!!!!!

Ookabuki : Actually… we didn’t say anything… but yeah, it’s quite logical to understand something like that !! We all know that we can’t race with kids in the car !!!

Kokabuki : Well, apparently not here !!! Oh gosh !! 

Shaku : Black can you hear us ??????!!!!!!

Yoga : Unbelievable !!!

Torigoya : Poor kids !!!!! Ooh this is awfuuul oh my goood !!!!

All the girls were now complaining, more or less shouting at Black, mistakenly thinking that it was her fault !

Black : What the..???!!! HO SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTS, IT’S NOT ME IT’S GEKIKARA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!! BLACK, WE’RE PASSING THE OTHERS YEEEEAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Effectively they did, with first Team Hinabe on the line who was scratched, having the left mirror broken !

Uonome : HEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU SICKOS !!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY ????????!!!!!!!!

Center : She’s a public menace !!!!!

Katsuzetsu : We criticize my driving record but it’s no better outside !!!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE ALL MAD !!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : (hitting her) THIS IS NOT FUNNY YOU IDIOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE GOING TO KILL US, STOP THAT FOR FUCKIN GOD’S SAKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : HOLD ON LOVIES, IT’S GONNA GET BUMPY HIHIHIHAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kid 4 : MOMMY I’M SO SCARED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kid 5 : I WANNA GO HOME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kid 6 : I’M GONNA SHIT MY PAANTS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

All the kids : (crying) BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : SHUT UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEEP QUIET NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE END CAUSE WE CAN’T STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the kids : (crying louder) BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone, even the girls, covered their ears instantly. 

Black : HO I TOLD YOU TO ALL SHUT UP DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the kids : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : This is getting worse !!!!! 

Ookabuki : They can’t go on like this !!!!

Team Hormone : (who caught up with Black and Gekikara’s car, was next to them, singing on Ludacris - Act A Fool, trying to calm down the children) AH, YOU JUST CAME HOME FROM DOIN A BID !!!!!!!! TELL ME WHATCHA GON DO ????!!!! ACT A FOOL !!!!!!!!!! (making funny faces) SOMEBODY BROKE IN AND CLEANED OUT YOUR CRIB !!!!!! BOY WHATCHA GON DO ?????!!!!! ACT A FOOL !!!!!!!!!!!!

Kids : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SINGING TO MY KIDS ASSHOLES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH YOU COKE WHORES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (suddenly hitting Team Hormone)

Team Hormone : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : GEKIKARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU’RE CRAZY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : This girl is definitely not right in the head hahahaha !!!!!

The car was still swerving dangerously, Gekikara suddenly driving on two wheels, surprising and scaring everyone.

Black : (panicked) THE HELL, THE HELL ARE YOU DOIIIING ?????????!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT HURTS DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY YOU FUCKIN CRAZY STUPID SICKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : Black, your heart rate is gonna explode !!!! (laughing)

Black : (mad) THAT’S NOT FUCKIN FUNNY I’M FUCKIN SCARED RIGHT NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Gekikara : LOOK HONEY, HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!! (now driving on the rear wheels !)

Black : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kids : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : (shocked) MOTHER OF GOD !!!!!!!!! 

Kokabuki : IF SHE’S PUTTING ON A SHOW IT’S WORKING !!!!!!

Gekikara : WE’RE GONNA WIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (driving normally, accelerating)

Bakamono : THIS SICKO IS GONNA CRUSH US ALL !!!!!!!!!

All the girls were looking in their mirrors, nervous, seeing Gekikara and Black’s car catching up with them.

Black : (praying, tense) OUR FATHER IN HEAVEN..!!!! HOLY IS YOUR NAME, YOUR KINGDOM COME, YOUR WILL BE DONE, ON EARTH WAAAAAH..!!!!! ON EARTH AS IT IS IN HEAVEN !!!!!!!!!! GIVE US TODAY OUR DAILY BREAD !!!!!!!! AND FORGIVE US OUR CRAZINESS..!!!!!! AS WE ALSO HAVE FORGIVEN ALL THE CRAZIES OUT THERE !!!!!!!! AND LEAD US NOT INTO DANGER, BUT SAVE US FROM THIS FUCKIN EVIL ONE !!!!!!!!!!! FOR YOURS IS THE KINGDOM..!!!!!!! AND THE POWER AND THE GLORY..!!!!!!!! FOREVER AND EVEEER AAAAH..!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Everyone : (crossing themselves) Amen !!!!!!!!!!

Kids : AMEN SATAN !!!!!!!

Black : NO NO NOO SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW SOMETHING BAD IS GONNA HAPPEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kids : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : I..I WAS JOKING, PLEASE STOP IT !!!!!!!!! WE’RE ALL GONNA FLY TO HEAVEN !!!!!!!!!! ALL TOGETHER !!!!!!!!

Suddenly, unexpectedly, miraculously maybe, all the kids shut up. For the first time since these few minutes, everyone was relieved.

Otabe : It’s better, thank god !! 

Shaku : Good heavens, it’s about time, the panic dies down !!!! Well, at least a little cause the race is not over !!!!

Gekikara : (smiling) I FEEL BLESSED !!!!!!

Black : NOT ME, I FEEL TENSE !!!!!!!!

Gekikara : (closing her eyes) Honeyy..!! I feel Heaven coming !!!

Black : DAMN YOU, WATCH THE ROAD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (abruptly turning the wheel)

Gekikara : Honeyy…!! I have something to tell you !!!

Black : WHAT’S NOW DAMMIT ?????!!!!! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE FUCKIN ROAD !!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : Honey… I’m pregnant !!!

Black : EH ???????!!!!!!!

All the yankiis were screaming, surprised, happy, just like all the girls.

Shaku : MY GODNESS !!!!!!!!! PEOPLE !!!!!!!!!!!!! WE GOT ANOTHER SCOOP TONIGHT, GEKIKARA IS PREGNANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE SOME NOIIIIIIIISEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone screaming, clapping, whistling, excited.

Yuko : (shaking her head, happy) This night is fuckin crazy !!

All the girls congratulated the 2 Queens.

Shaku : Congrats girls !!!!!!!!!! (teasing) Who’s the father ????!!!! 

Black : (blushing, angry) HEY !!!!!!

Sado : And imagine, Gekikara saying a different name hahaha !!!! 

Bungee : Actually she’s capable of anything !!! (laughing)

Scandal : We don’t know what happens in streets when Black is not here !!! (laughing, high fiving Unagi)

Akicha : Gekikara is a freaky bitch hahahaha !!!!

Unagi : Black, did you get a paternity test to check ????!!!! HAHAHAHA !!!!!!

Gekikara : (like she was feeling tired, smiling, touching Black’s cheek) Black..!

Black : (who still couldn’t believe it) B..Baby…?

Gekikara : Honey, are you mad..?

Black : N..No..!! But I’m… I don’t know what to say, well… after all the kids we’ve had, nothing is surprising me anymore… (shy smile) I’m happy..!

Gekikara : (smiling) Honeyy..!! 

The 2 girls kissed, everyone whistling, cute pic.

Black : Since when…? (kissing)

Gekikara : (smiling) Quite a while… (kissing)

Yuko : Black you’re into Gekikara’s pussy everyday, you’re the one who should know about it first !! (laughing)

Shaku : Love has no limits people, as you can see !!! (Laughing, just like everyone) All right, good luck for the rest of the race now !!!!

Black : Baby, I’ll take the wheel… (kissing)

Gekikara : No it’s okay I’m fine… (kissing, suddenly driving dangerously again !) HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA !!!!!!!!!

Kids : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : OH, SHIT !!!!!!

Black : PLEASE NOT AGAIN, STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GEKIKARA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kokabuki : This never ends !!!!!

Gakuran : Can’t they keep quiet for a few minutes ?????!!!!!

Gekikara : Honeyy..! Aaah… (closing her eyes, having no hands on the wheel !)

Black : WHAT THE HELL..!!!!!!! (grabbing it) GEKIKARA GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT’S NOT TIME TO PLAY AGAIN, OPEN YOUR FUCKIN EYES AND DRIVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : If they keep going like that, they’re gonna have an accident !!!

Gekikara : Black..!!! I have something else to tell you !!

Black : FOR GOD’S SAKE, WHAT NOW ??????!!!!!! CAN’T YOU JUST WAIT TIL THE END ??????!!!!!! YOU’RE GONNA KILL US ALL IF YOU’RE NOT FOCUSED ON THE RACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN..!!!! GIVE ME THAT !!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : I’m in labor !!!!!

Black : WHAT ????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : (shocked) OH MY GOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone was in the same state.

Gekikara : I’m gonna have this baby in our car right now !!!!!! Black, help me !!!!!

Black : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY HELL GEKIKARA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU’RE TELLING ME THIS NOW, YOU’RE NOT FUCKIN SERIOUS ???????!!!!!!! IT’S NOT TIME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT’S JUST WHAT WE NEED OH SHIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : I wanted to surprise you !!!

Black : YOU’VE DONE IT WELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : Black, this is a girl..!!!

Shaku : LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GEKIKARA IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH AND LOOKS LIKE IT’S A GIRL, THAT’S UNBELIEVABLEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE’RE ALL BEHIND YOU GUYS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE EVEYBODY, ENCOURAGE THEM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone screaming, happy, encouraging the Queens.

Torigoya : What a news !!!! It’s beautiful !!!

Otabe : I guess we’ve seen everything !!!

Magic : This girl, really..!!!

Gekikara : BLACK, THE BABY IS COMING NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : AAAAAAAAAH HOLY SHIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SADO, HELP DO SOMETHING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : WHAT ?????!!!!! GIRL I’M NOT MIDWIFE AND REMEMBER IT WAS JUST AN INTERNSHIP !!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE ON YOUR OWN !!!!!!!!

Torigoya : Gekikara, inhale sweetie, inhale !!!!! 

Gekikara : I CAAAAN’T !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : DAMN, THE ROAD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kids : WE’RE GONNA HAVE A SISTER, YAYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMYYYY !!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : (encouraging Gekikara, overexcited, as evereyone was making noise too) COME ON GIRL, YOU CAN DO IT, YOU CAN DO IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES YOU CAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLACK, HELP HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : I NEED TO DRIVE AND I CAN’T, GEKIKARA GET OFF, I NEED TO TAKE THE WHEEL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Your wife is about to give birth, you should be focused on her !!!!!

Black : MORE IMPORTANTLY I’M TRYING TO SAVE OUR FUCKIN LIVES RIGHT NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Gekikara : BLAAACK AAAAAH..!!!!!!!!

Yuko : Gekikara, breathe deeply !!!!!!

Torigoya : Relax sweetie, it’s gonna be fine !!!!!! Take a big, deep breath !!!!!!!

All the girls were encouraging Gekikara.

Gekikara : HONEY, WHAT ARE WE GONNA CALL HER ??????!!!!!!

Shaku : Yeah, Black what’s the name of your daughter ????!!!!

Black : I FUCKIN DON’T CARE GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANONYMOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kids : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ookabuki : (ironic) Jeez what a original name !!! That’s mean !!

Gekikara : BLACK I NEED TO KNOW, BE SERIOUS !!!!!!!!

Black : DAMN YOU THINK I HAVE TIME FOR THAT RIGHT NOW ???????!!!!!!! WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : HONEEEEY SHE’S HERE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

New born baby : OUIINNN OUIIINNNNNNNNN OUIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : (getting crazy) EVERYBODYYYYYYY MAKE SOME NOIIIIISE FOR BLACK AND GEKIKARA’S NEW BABYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE 16th ONE, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone jumping, throwing stuff in the air, going crazy, happy.

Torigoya : Congrats !!!!!!!! Aww that’s so cute, I wanna see her !!!!!!

Gakuran : Gekikara, congrats girl hahaha !!!!!

All the girls were congratulating the 2 Queens, these ones thanking them.

Black : Baby… ooh she’s…!! God, thank you..!!! (about to cry) I love you..!! (kissing Gekikara)

Gekikara : Honeyy..!! I love you too !! (kissing)

Everyone whistling, screaming even more when the 2 girls kissed their baby girl.

Black : Another monster is born…. (smiling, kissing)

Gekikara : (smiling) An evil one…. (kissing)

Shaku : How cute is she oh yeah, we can feel the future terror already !!!!

Everyone laughing.

Kokabuki : Really, we’re all happy for you both, congrats again !!!!

Maeda : So, what are you gonna call her ???

Black and Gekikara : (looking at each other, smiling) Yuna.

Minami : Nice !!! Hey, good luck for the cleaning now cause Gekikara’s rose is smelling really good I guess !!!! (laughing)

Torigoya : You checked it ??? (laughing)

Shaku : Soo guys, what are your first impressions, what is it to have given birth in front of fans ???!!! Not too hard with your new star status ???!!! (laughing)

Black : (shaking her head, smiling) Tss !

Gekikara : (playing) We’ll get used to it… 

Kokabuki : Anyway, who’s driving now ????!!!!

Black : OH SHIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : Black, fuck me please..!!!!

Black : (blushing) EH ??????!!!!!! BUT ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOCUS ON THE RACE, WE NEED TO WIN FOR YUNA AND ALL OUR FAMILY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daruma : As if we’re gonna let you win this one !!!! I’LL BE THE WINNER HAHAHAHAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hinabe : NO, WE’LL BE THE ONES !!!!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : Shut up you amateurs, now that I fixed the engine we’re gonna crush you all !! (winking at Maeda, this one blushing)

Yoga : Try to pass us if you can !!

Choukoku : I will show no mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 1st part. Thank you for reading !


End file.
